Inevitable oscuridad
by lorna weasley
Summary: Fue solo un segundo, fue solo una mirada, fue solo un beso. Solo eso basto para que todos los planes de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger se fueran al trasto. Se desean. Se pierden.Y ya no hay control Un trato a puertas cerradas. Un juego. Dos participantes. Un solo destino. Besos sangrientos y dolorosos. Un inevitable error del que pronto se darán cuenta no pueden escapar.


Retraso

Hermione caminaba con paso apresurado por las calles londinenses, estaba enfadada y molesta, si algo hacia rabiar a la castaña era llegar tarde y en estos precisos momentos era eso lo que pasaba y todo gracias a Luna, su querida amiga era la persona más dulce del mundo pero cuando empezaba a contar una historia aunque fuera algo tan insignificante como la menuza sobre su suéter de estambre podía pasarse horas sin pestañar en ningún momento. _No puedo llegar tarde. Definitivamente no puedo llegar tarde. No hoy cuando dan una conferencia tan importante sobre la psicología humana._ Algunas veces pensaba que no podría con esto, Ser abogada era un trabajo difícil, lleno de estrés y preocupaciones, pero desde que era una pequeña niña con el pelo enmarañado lo había decidido, defender a los seres humanos era algo que la apasionaba tremendamente, no podía imaginar su vida sin ayudar a los demás, sin luchar por los derechos de la gente pero era complicado, se pasaba horas eternas sin descanso estudiando sobre leyes y derechos que terminaba tan cansada que no le daba tiempo para tales cosas como amigos o diversión, a veces se deprimía por ello. Nunca había sido una chica popular o divertida, su inteligencia y urgencia por saber más la había vuelto un ser muy solitario durante su adolescencia por lo que agradecía la compañía de personas como Luna o Harry, _Harry_, lo extrañaba mucho, desde hace unos meses el moreno había viajado a Nueva York para hacer sus prácticas ya que su mayor sueño era convertirse en un increíble agente del FBI, se habían comunicado por cartas, e-mail y llamadas telefónicas pero aun así el ojiverde era como un hermano para ella y su distancia la hacía ponerse muy triste. Los dos junto con Luna habían estudiado juntos la secundaria, habían formado un pequeño grupo con algunos compañeros más aparte de ellos tres pero o se había separado o Hermione no quería recordarlos por ninguna circunstancia.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que solo sintió su trasero en la fría acera, _ufff, lo que me faltaba. _Mientras Hermione se levantaba, recogía sus cosas y maldecía a mil mundos, empezó a preguntarse dónde había terminado el café que venía cargando y que contribuyo a su retraso de esta mañana. Lentamente fue levantando la vista para encontrarse con un pelirrojo muy alto y fornido que se encontraba de espaldas frente a ella con los hombros levantados en señal de consternación por…

_Mierda el café._

El pellirrojo se fue dando la vuelta, sus movimientos detonaban furia contenida y desde ese momento la vergüenza de Hermione se empezó a volver enojo, de por si se encontraba llegando tarde para que gente como esta se haya puesto a obstruir el paso y para terminar se enoje. _Este mundo no tiene remedio._

-¿Me puedes decir que te pasa?- El pellirojo tenia voz fuerte, gruesa, de hombre que se encontraba profundamente enojado.

La furia de Hermione empezó a crecer es su vientre junto a algo que en estos momentos no supo identificar, _pero de que viene este. _Hermione no le podía ver los ojos por la oscuras gafas que en este momento traía pero estaba segura de que si pudiera verlos estarían oscuros por el enojo, _Bien, eso te pasa por retrasarme aun más. _

-¿Perdón? Tú fuiste el que se puso en mi camino.- La voz de Hermione sonaba un tono arriba de lo alterado, no podía creer que en estos momentos se estuviera perdiendo un conferencia que había estado esperando por días.

-¿qué? Mejor fíjate por donde caminas ¿no? O es que acaso te hacen faltas lentes, Mira como me has dejado la camisa.

-Mejor deja de ponerte frente al camino de la gente idiota. Si no estuvieras postrado como árbol en medio de un gran camino de gente circulando tu camisa estaría bien y YO NO ESTARIA LLEGANDO TARDE.

-¡OH! Disculpe usted señorita perfecta. Mejor pídeme una disculpa por la camiseta y lárgate.

Eso hizo que Hermione llegara al tope de su frustración. Su mirada se poso en que su preciado café producto mayor parte de esta discordia se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos, todavía le quedaba la mitad por lo que se agacho para recogerlo y se encamino hacia el pelirrojo con paso decidido. Cuando estaba tan cerca de el que sus narices casi se juntaban puso su mejor cara de arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento, tienes completamente la razón, debí fijarme por donde iba, ¿Cómo podre compensarlo?- Hermione sentía que la respiración del pelirrojo empezaba a acelerarse, estaban tan cerca que Hermione solo tenía que estirar la cara un poco más para que sus labios se juntaran, por un momento a Hermione no le pareció tan mala idea, luego recordó quien era el sin embargo sus labios se veían tan…

-Yo-o cre-eoo que con la disculpa es más que suficiente- se encontraba tartamudeando en estos momentos, eso hizo sonreír a Hermione, esto le servirá para que aprenda.

-¡OH no! Ya sé, mejor te regalo el resto de mi café- y con esto Hermione derramo todo el café sobre un pelirrojo al que se le empezaron a subir los colores, estaba tan rojo como su cabello, Hermione podía deducir muy fácilmente que era de enojo.

Hermione se empezó a alejar de ahí con prisa aunque sabía perfectamente que ya no llegaba a la conferencia, _Eso es para que aprenda, el muy idiota._

El tiempo paso lentísimo mientras Hermione tomaba apuntes en su laptop de la clase, no podía dejas de pensar en el incidente de esta mañana, Hermione recordaba bien la cara de sorpresa al lanzar su café sobre el, ahora que estaba más tranquila recordó que conocía a ese pelirrojo bien, su nombre era Ronal Weasley, era compañero y amigo de Harry en la carrera y por si fuera poco habían estudiado juntos, el pelirrojo siempre le había caído mal a la castaña, desde ese entonces era un arrogante y orgulloso mujeriego que solo se había intensificado ahora que estudiaban la universidad. _Mentira._ Lacastaña estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no noto que toda la clase ya se había ido y que el profesor se acercaba a ella.

-¿por qué tan sonriente?- Hermione pego un brinco al ver al señor Lane, su profesor de Psicología, tan cerca de ella. Su nombre era Alexander, Alexander Lane, era el maestro más joven en toda la universidad, no podía pasar de los 26 años y Hermione con 21 solo era 5 años mayor que ella, era profundamente atractivo pero a Hermione nunca le había tentado si quiera el pensarse una relación con su profesor de la academia pero Hermione podría asegurar que el profesor Lane no pensaba igual. Hasta que el profesor no lo había destacado, la castaña con había notado la tremenda sonrisa de satisfacción que cargaba recordando la cara del pelirrojo se bañada por su café.

-No, por nada, Sr. Lane- Hermione empezaba a recoger sus cosas con rapidez aunque ya no le tocaba ninguna otra clase pues tenía que admitir que la cercanía del Sr. Lane la alteraba un poco.

-Llámame Alex, Hermione, quería preguntarte porque no has asistido hoy a la conferencia de la mañana, te había visto bastante emocionada al respecto.- El señor Lane había tomado asiento en la cima de su pupitre y ya que era por mucho más alto que Hermione tenía que agachar la cabeza para poder verla a los ojos. Hermione cada vez se encontraba más incomoda por lo que empezó a retirarse de su asiento cuando la mano de señor Lane se poso sobre su brazo.

-Vera _Señor Lane _he tenido cosas que hacer que me han impedido poder asistir esta mañana.- Hermione forzó a su brazo a salir del agarre del profesor y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Quería ofrecerte que yo te repitiera la conferencia pasado mañana aquí a las 6:30, para no verme obligado a afectar tu calificación.- Eso hizo que Hermione se detuviera en la puerta, la castaña estaba consciente que las intenciones del educador no eran las correcta, si ella no era conocida por ser tonta pero no podría arriesgarse a bajar de calificación por un profesor idiota y además sabia cuidarse perfectamente ella solita.

-De acuerdo Sr. Lane, aquí lo veré el miércoles.

-Que tenga un buen día Señorita Granger.

Cuando la castaña llego a su departamento se encontraba profundamente cansada, solo quería recostarse en su cama y dejar de pensar, hoy claramente no era su día pero no iba permitir que los percances con idiotas pelirrojos o profesores estúpidos distrajeran su mente por lo que cuando estaba a punto de agarrar sus libros para ponerse a repasar, una foto de sus años en la secundaria le llamo la atención.

Esa en particular la tenia normalmente escondida entre los cajones y trastos porque no le gustaba observarla con demasiada atención pero esta vez no lo pudo evitar.

En ella se encontraban solo 4 personas, un ojiverde con gafas junto a una pelirroja que miraban asombrados a una chica castaña besando en la mejilla a un joven de no más de 15 años que estaba completamente rojo.

A Hermione le escurrió una lagrima por la mejilla que apresuradamente se quito, _deja de pensar tonterías Hermione_, la castaña dejo la foto dentro de una caja llena con más fotos y demás cachivaches que conservaba de la secundaria.

_Ron_

Hermione retomo su libro y se puso a estudiar, total no era este su primer mal día y no sería el ultimo.


End file.
